1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data selector circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiport video memory such as a 256K bit video RAM (Random Access Memory) is used of for computer graphgics, the combination of a Dynamic RAM and a data register. It is very difficult to control a display of the size more than 1024.times.1024 dots, for example, 1024.times.1280 dots when this video memory is used. Particularly, there is no effective means until now which gives an output of 1024 bits by processing data of 256 bits four times.